


[VID] I was meant for the stage

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [25]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Acting, Angst and Tragedy, Boarding School, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, Suicide, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: The Decemberists (edited)<br/>Length: 2:34<br/>Dedication: For deelaundry as thanks, for festivids 2012/2013. </p><p>I just want to give credit to Dani/MysticTwilight, who made a DPS vid to the same song back in 2006 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luslnWzeZ1M), which I didn't learn about until after this one was finished. I remember Dani's great DPS/House crossover vid where Neil grew up to be Wilson (http://house-wilson.livejournal.com/499082.html), but don't recall having seen the Decemberists one. There are some similar clip match-ups between us, understandably, but overall I think the two vids tell their stories in different enough ways to warrant going ahead with posting this one. Apologies if we shadows have offended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[VID] I was meant for the stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee_Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/gifts).



> Music: The Decemberists (edited)  
> Length: 2:34  
> Dedication: For deelaundry as thanks, for festivids 2012/2013. 
> 
> I just want to give credit to Dani/MysticTwilight, who made a DPS vid to the same song back in 2006 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luslnWzeZ1M), which I didn't learn about until after this one was finished. I remember Dani's great DPS/House crossover vid where Neil grew up to be Wilson (http://house-wilson.livejournal.com/499082.html), but don't recall having seen the Decemberists one. There are some similar clip match-ups between us, understandably, but overall I think the two vids tell their stories in different enough ways to warrant going ahead with posting this one. Apologies if we shadows have offended.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/56437521>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?m31wp28nj2kf83f)

 

LYRICS

I was meant for the stage  
I was meant for the curtain  
I was meant to tread these boards  
Of this much I am certain

I was meant for the crowd  
I was meant for the shouting  
I was meant to raise these hands  
With quiet all about me  
Oh, oh

Mother, please be proud  
Father, be forgiving  
Even though you told me  
Son, you'll never make a living  
Oh, oh

From the floorboards to the flies  
Here I was fated to reside  
And as I take my final bow  
Was there ever any doubt

And as the spotlights fade away  
And you're escorted through the foyer  
You will resume your callow ways  
But I was meant for the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/301265.html>


End file.
